Take a Chance
by smileyface7
Summary: max is going on vacation for one week. All it takes is that one week to make a good friend. But what happens if they are more than friends? will max be able to let go? sometimes you just have to take a chance. fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! First fanfict so be nice! :) haha so there will be some faxness but not right at the beginning because, I mean come on the story needs SOME meaning to it! Well enough blabbing on with the story!**

_Max's thoughts look like this!_** Max point of view**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride because if I did there would be some miggy too!**

Chapter 1

"Diiiiiiiing, Diiiiiiiiiiing!" (school bell) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I am freaking hyperventilating here. No, just kidding. I'm the cool, smooth, confident kind. I don't freak out about it now being WINTER BREAK! WOOH!

Sooo, I am going to stop thinking nonsense and lay out everything straight. My name is Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max unless they want a punch in the face. (Aren't I a nice one) I am 19, though sometimes I don't act like it, and I am in 12th grade (got held back once).

This year during winter break my family (my dad Jeb, mom Valencia, sisters Nudge and Angel, and brother Gazzy) and I are going skiing! Yeah, I've gone before but not in awhile so I am really excited!

"Max . . . um are you there Max? You really need to stop daydreaming because something really important could happen and you wouldn't even know! I could like . . . like DIE for crying out loud and you would do NOTHING because you would be in your own little world. I mean li . . ."

"Nudge stop talking!" I yelled.

I swear, Nudge is the most talkative person I know. She is my adoptive sister and is 18. She joined our family very young so it's almost like she was born into the family. Nudge and I are best friends forever and nothing can tear us apart, but, boy she can talk!

"Max!" she said over her shoulder walking toward the car.

"Nudge, I am coming jeez."

"You know how annoying Angel and Gazzy get when they are picked up late", she mumbled as I caught up to her.

"Trust me I know", I replied.

We hopped into our shared car and drove off to the elementary school. We arrived on time to two hyper 10 year olds. Angel is the sweet one. It's almost impossible get mad at her. She is just so darn sweet!

Gazzy (the Gasman) umm . . . is kind of gassy if you know what I mean. Some advise . . . never be in an enclosed space with him . . . like a car for instance. Don't worry though, we have air fresheners ready. Seriously, we do.

"I am sooo excited, Max!" Angel said while hopping into the car.

"Yeah me too!" Gazzy agreed joining Angel in the back.

"Were gonna leave for the mountain in a few hours, okay guys?" Nudge said all authoritative like.

"Okay, Nudge", we all chorused.

Nudge drove away feeling in charge and started up her pointless chatter again.

_Oh god,_ I thought, _she better not talk like this the whole ride there._

Then a new thought occurred to me, but it wasn't my own, it was the Voice in my head. Don't we all have them? No? Well I do!

_Better bring your ipod, you're gonna need it,_ said my Voice.

_Thanks,_ I thought back.

_Anytime._

Awww, my Voice is so nice . . .

"Yay were home!" Nudge broke into my mental conversation.

I kicked into mom gear, "Okay everyone pack all your clothes, I will get food and ski gear."

"Max, relax!" Nudge huffed, "Mom has that already already."

"Oh", I said simply.

Sometimes I forget about my parents and just take charge. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

2 hours later

"Okay, everyone in!" my dad yelled to all the kids.

Angel and Gazzy squealed while settling themselves into the back of the minivan. Nudge and I daintily sat in the middle seats. No, just kidding, we ran out of the house yelling 'Wooooh! Skiing!'

Soon we started our 3 hour trip to wherever we are skiing. Nudge started up her annoying chatter and I blared my ipod with a smile on my face. :)

**Okay, well that's it! Did you like it? Please give me a review on your thoughts!**

**-smileyface7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, chappie 2! ENJOY! Sorry it took so long I was busy and literally write like a turtle :D**

**3 things before I start:**

**Please vote on my poll about which couple you like. (on profile)**

**The review that it looks like I wrote was my sister who wanted to write one. Haha!**

**Thanx to CeCeOhSoCute for being my first reviewer not related to me! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride and if I did someone would have rainbow colored wings **

"_Where am I?"_ I thought,_ "Where is my family? Wait...WHY AM I ON SKIS?_

Suddenly I realized I was casually skiing down the slope, surrounded by other skiers.

_Um… this is nice?_ I thought nonchalantly.

_Hey Max, did you know that when a sign says 'DO NOT ENTER' you're not supposed to go there?_

_Okay you little smart mouth. Now you tell me what's wrong with this slope?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I jerked up in my seat gasping for air. I looked around me to see five concerned faces.

"Oh my gosh Max! Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Nudge immediately began in her rambling way.

I interrupted her by screaming, "I FELL OFF A CLIFF!"

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

"I was just skiing down a slope and just like… fell!" I replied.

"Honey I think you just had a bad dream." My mom reassured.

"Well who cares, were here!" Nudge said while pointing to the welcome sign.

Hearing the 'Were here' Angel and Gazzy woke up and began chatting excitedly.

"Let's just hope I don't _really _fall off a cliff." I mumbled to myself so no one could hear.

The Next Day

"I loooove skiing!" Angel said prior to doing a face plant tripping Gazzy into a crazy tumble. (funny mental picture)

I barely heard the deep laugh coming from behind me. But I did. I whirled around in my skis. Easier said than done. I oh so graciously fell onto my back and slid down the rest of the slope.

After realizing I had just completely humiliated myself I heard a concerned, "You alright?"

I looked up to see the source of the voice . . . maybe I shouldn't have looked up.

Let me do a brief description of what I saw:

*tall

*dark

*handsome

*need I go on?

You might be thinking, 'what's so bad about that?' Because I didn't answer. I was lost. Terribly, hopelessly, desperately lost. Oh I didn't move or anything. I just looked into his eyes. Yeah . . . pathetic I know, but you would too.

"Um. . . you there?" he questioned.

_This is the part where you smile and nod, _my voice so graciously added.

"Shut up!" I thought. Or I thought that I thought. (confusing) But by the look on his face – really confused and thinks I'm psycho- I think that I might have said it out loud. Or screamed it. Whoops.

"Oh I'm sooooo sorry, that wasn't meant for you, I . . ." I tried and failed to explain. What a way to start off a vacation.

**So u like? U like? Please tell me in a review! They inspire me! Haha :D**

**-smileyface7**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have not voted on my poll do so now if you have not it takes literally like 2 seconds!**

**Hi! Chapter 3 :)**

**READ THIS! - I was caught up in writing and forgot to introduce my co-writer who is (drum roll) Miss. Whatshername1 ! she has created and helped make a lot of OUR story this is not all mine and I do not deserve all the credit. Just had to say that :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and if I did . . . idk. I'll think of something once I do. :)**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews you guys are amazing! **

ReCaP: I completely embarrassed myself in front of a complete stranger. Ok you are caught up now. Good? Good.

He –random concerned guy- was still staring at me looking confused and I still had no excuse for screaming shut-up when he asked if I was ok. What would a normal person do in this situation? How would I know . . . duh my name is _Maximum_? Hello?

So all I know is what Max would do which means I must "distract the enemy and find an escape".

Hmmmmm. So how about I yell "Hey look at that emo dude!" or how's "Superman!" No? I'll just say both for good measure.

After screaming multiple random things and pointing in random directions I had still gotten nowhere. Tall, dark, and handsome was now staring at me with something like, determination? Oh great now he is on to me.

Luckily, Nudge came to the rescue. "Max are you ok, omg I was all like 'omg Max just fell' and then I turned around to see this really tall guy like cracking up! I mean you could have been hurt but guess what, he didn't even care but luckily this guy came and helped you. Hi I'm Nudge what's your name?"

The guy looked a little taken aback by Nudge's chatter but still managed to reply. "Um, Fang."

I couldn't hold back a snicker at his name. I mean Fang?

"What?" he asked amused.

"Fang? Really?" I managed to choke out between giggles.

"It's short for Fangalicious" he said smirking.

Ok even I can't hold the laughter after that one.

"Ok," said Fang, "what's your name."

My laughter stopped as I looked down in defeat. "Max" I spoke quietly.

" Oh and my name is sooo weird," he mumbled.

" Um, my full name is Maximum," I said adding to my defeat.

Nudge randomly began to giggle and we looked at her in confusion. "Well Fang was all like my name is short for Fangalicious and stuff and I could help think . . . MAXALICIOS!" Then she burst out laughing oblivious to my death stare after I had recovered from the initial shock.

Fang chucked quietly and looked at me with what now seemed to be his 'signature smirk'. "It suits you" he said not flinching at all under my stare. "But I think I like Maxie better," he finished.

"Maxie?" I repeated. I thought about telling him that if he calls me that I'll push him down the rest of the slope but decided that it probably wouldn't help my first impression.

_Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Maximum Ride actually tries to make a good first impression. I'm . . . I'm just shocked. _My voice pushed into my head annoyingly.

Luckily I didn't have to defend my self because Nudge began blabbing to Fang.

"Oh don't call her that. You will never talk again, like ever. Like this one time, I like called her Maxine and she got so mad and she was like-" I clamped a hand over mouth.

"Hey Nudge, why don't you go help Angel" I growled.

"But I ale-oh" she sighed realizing why I wanted her to leave.

"Yeah oh." I said giving her a light push.

"Yo Fang up here!" some guy at the top of the slope yelled.

Fang turned and yelled back "In a sec Iggy!" he sighed turning back to me. He gave a small wave and starts walking back up the slope.

"Wait!" Nudge yelled. "You didn't even ask Max for her number!"

I'm sure my face was red by now. Partly from embarrassment and partly from the urge to super glue my sister's mouth shut. Fang turned around slowly and said back, "I'm sure I'll see her again."

_God I hope so. _I thought.

"So he was kinda hot" Nudge said dragging out the words once they were gone.

"Fang?" I asked sounding like an idiot.

"No, the guy at the top of the slope. Iggy or something. What a cool name. Iggy. I think a girl in my class had a lizard named Iggy. It ate flies. How can something eat flies?" she went on and on and on.

"Nudge if you don't shut up I'll feed you nothing _but _flies for a _week_."

And I meant it.

**And there you go! So I have 7 people on alert so can we aim for 17 reviews before I post the next chapter? That's not too hard is it? **

**-smileyface7 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hi there :D**

**i am posting ch. 4 now and yes i know it has been a um long time but please dont be mad i got bored and decided to post this lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride and if i did we would have a movie by now! haha**

**Chapter 4**

Sooo I have already had a wonderfully fabulous start to my absolutely fantastic day *note sarcasm* so i decided to continue on with my life as if nothing happened, but you know how that goes...

We got a on the ski lift after our very long run down and it was a triple chair. Gazzy and Angel didn't want to split up so me and Nudge got put with some random red head.

After going through the whole introduction; where are you from, how long have you been skiing, whats your name (it was Liz) phase, she turned out to be really nice and we agreed to go grab something to eat together.

We talked over some cheeseburgers and fries while Gazzy had baked beans, i wonder why that is . . . haha. The place we were eating at was pretty nice and had an awesome view of slopes, which also means great wipeouts! We started laughing sooo hard that we started drawing attention to us.

"Shhhh!" I tried to settle us down but it was kind of no use and it wasn't too bad because other people were laughing with us but still, why are we always the crazy people!

Talking to Liz, something caught the corner of my eye, and before I could even fully recognize the person I knew who it was going to be. Fang and his red headed friend. Nudge was already in full motion headed torward Iggy but I decided to stay still and play it cool.

"Heyyyy", Nudge dragged out the word to try to sound cute and ended with a wink. Iggy looked a little taken aback and Fang just smirked. I caught his eyes dart aroung the room quickly. Possibly looking for me? I sure hope so.

_Stop drooling Ms. Im Gonna Play it_ Cool. my Voice shot into my head.

I didnt argue as much as I sure wanted to because I knew it was right. Also, my mind was slightly occupied by something else, or should I say someone.

Fang, Iggy, and Nudge walked over to a window table, took a seat, and started talking.

_Maybe he wasn't looking for me._I thought as a slight dissapointment settled in.

I sighed and looked down into my steaming hot chocolate and stirred it a little. I brought it up to my lips, letting the warmth relax me, the warm, smooth chocolately liquid.

"Hey"

Pshhhh! I spat out the drink that was in my mouth. Some on the table, some on the floor, and the rest on myself. I whipped my head to my left to see Fang, his dark hair swept across his forehead, his dark eyes humurously looking at me and his usual smirk.

"Um. . ." I stuttered.

"Omg Max you like spilled that all over you. Let me get you some napkins!" Nudge said with wide eyes.

_When did she get over here?_

It turns out everyone was. Including Iggy. And sadly Fang. But it was his fault right? Oh I don't know.

I was embarrased but what bothered me most was the feeling I got everytime I met Fang's gaze. I had never felt this way before, whats wrong with me?

**And there you go! Please review!**

**- Smileyface7**


End file.
